


Dix Dicks

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Crossdressing, Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley and Lefou go to the molly house Stanley used to go to
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 3





	Dix Dicks

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to Norbert: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395743

“If you laugh I will never forgive you.”

“Oh?”

“I will also wait until you’re asleep and sew you into the sheets and leave you there.”

“What if I sleep naked?”

Stanley narrowed their eyes briefly in thought, clicking their teeth together. “I...will find a way to sew you to the sheets anyway,” they finally said. Lefou laughed and Stanley huffed, giving him a light shove as they continued to walk down the street. “I cannot believe I’m really going back,” they murmured.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Stanley shook their head. “Non, it’s not that. I’m just surprised is all.” They stopped a moment, tilting their head towards the opening to a narrow alleyway. “This way,” they said.

Lefou nodded, following after Stanley. He frowned a little as they moved around old and rotting garbage, wrinkling his nose. “So this is..?”

“No one would suspect a molly house behind piles of garbage,” Stanley said with a nod. They smiled a little at a memory, humming. “I was confused too,” they said. They looked over at Lefou, raising an eyebrow. “What kind of molly houses did you go to?”

“Honestly? Sometimes they’re not that hidden,” Lefou said.

“Really?”

Lefou shrugged, nodding his head. “I mean they function like simple taverns and pubs but it just so happens everyone there is a man and there just so happens to be some...private rooms. For privacy, of course.”

Stanley laughed, “privacy, of course!” They stopped in front of a nondescript door, bringing a hand up to knock an odd little pattern onto the wood. 

“I can’t wait to listen to people calling you Norbert the entire night,” Lefou murmured.

Stanley huffed, bringing the heel of their foot down on his toe just before the door opened. They looked up, offering a small wave to the heavily made up man standing in front of them. “Bonjour!”

“Norbert! We were told you might be stopping by!” Stanley was swept up into his arms and he hugged them close, covering both of their cheeks in red lipstick as they were kissed over and over again. The man laughed, looking over at Lefou with a raised eyebrow. “And you must be the one who made our little Norbert Dix an honest boy!”

Lefou looked over at Stanley but nodded his head. “Oui, that’s me.  _ Norbert’s _ husband.”

The man giggled brightly, moving to let the two walk past. “Come in! Oh but we’ve missed you here, Norbert! Some of us thought the noose had found you.”

“Non, I’ve been safe. Things should be getting safer around here too soon,” they added.

“I did hear something about a prince coming back,” he said with a nod. “You think we’ll be safe with this monarch suddenly appearing?”

“We work for him. We know it.”

He laughed, clapping his hands in delight. “Oh perfect! We don’t have to be the little public secret anymore!” 

There was a set of double doors at the end of the hallway. The heavily made up man pushed them open, revealing the proper inside of the establishment. Everyone inside was a man, some wearing corsets and dresses and others wearing breeches and shirts. There was a bar and several tables and cushions, a set of stairs leading upwards to the side. 

“Norbert Dix is back! And he’s got a cute little husband!” he announced.

Stanley blushed as several of the occupants looked up, laughing brightly as they held up drinks to them in greeting. This place had once been their only sanctuary, the only way they could be themselves in front of other men and have feelings reciprocated. They would be lying if they said they hadn’t missed this place and how welcoming it was for people like them.

“Norbert! Look at you!”

“Dix is back!”

“Is that a wedding ring?!”

“A real proper wedding ring!”

“Let us have a look, Norbert!”

“Leave it to little Dix to end up getting himself a man with money!”

Lefou watched in fondness as Stanley was soon surrounded by excited men. He smiled to himself, glad that Stanley at least had somewhere to go before everything had come out in the end. 

“You’re his husband?”

He looked up at the older woman standing beside him. She was the only woman in the building and he raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Oui, my name is Lefou.”

She smiled, nodding her head. “I am called Maman here,” she said, “I run this house. We were all a little worried when we didn’t see Norbert Dix for so long. Normally such a thing either means a false marriage or a visit to the gallows,” she sighed. “I’m glad it was a proper marriage that kept him away.”

“They really did come here often when they could, huh?”

“Oui, I daresay Norbert learned a lot about himself here,” she chuckled.

“Why do you call them dix?”

“Are you the type to get easily jealous?”

Lefou snorted, “of course not.”

“Our little Norbert once came here incredibly agitated and upset. He was saying something about some vain man named Gaston and how he wished he could be like him… He was going off for hours. He ended up using his mouth on ten different cocks before he settled down and drank something to ease his nerves.”

“They sucked ten cocks? In one night?”

“Oui.”

“Wow. I mean that does make sense. Their lips look like they were absolutely made for such a thing. It would be a crime against God to keep them to themselves.”

She laughed, “I like you. I always knew Norbert would need someone gentle and understanding. He was always so quiet and shy in the beginning. The sound of someone dropping something used to send him running for the door terrified about a raid. I’m glad he found the perfect man to take care of him.” She held out a key to Lefou, “a free room for the night. One of the rooms for couples,” she said.

“Merci, Maman,” Lefou politely said, accepting the key. He looked back over at where Stanley stood, smiling to himself as they laughed and spoke to old secret friends. He was glad Stanley had had some form of support. How could he be jealous of something like that?

***

A bottle of champagne and two glasses were waiting for them when the couple finally went into the offered room. There was a lot of silk and cushions around the room, fresh flowers in vases all around. Jars and vials of different oils sat on a low shelf.

“Maman gave us one of her best rooms,” Stanley sighed. They looked around with a smile before sitting down, picking up the bottle and working on opening it.

“She seems to be a very understanding woman,” Lefou noted.

“She moved here from another town,” Stanley explained, “she once told me that her son liked men too.”

“Is her son here too?”

Stanley shook their head, popping the cork and filling the glasses. “He and his lover were found and beaten to death,” they softly said, “it’s why she left and moved here. She told me once she wanted there to be a place where no one had to worry about being murdered for being in love.”

Lefou moved to sit beside them, accepting a glass. “I bet she’s saved a lot of lives with this place,” he said. Stanley hummed, sipping from their glass. “She also told me why your other nickname is ‘ten’.” Stanley coughed and nearly dropped their glass. Lefou laughed, taking it and setting it down. “Don’t make a mess,” he said.

“Did she really?”

“Oui.” Stanley groaned but Lefou just smiled, taking their chin in his hand. “Do you know what I told her?”

Stanley blushed, looking at Lefou as he ran his thumb over their lips. “Non..?”

“I told her that with lips like yours, it’s no wonder you shared your gift with others.” He smiled when Stanley laughed, pulling them in for a kiss. “Mon magnifique conjoint,” he breathed.

“Yours is still the best I’ve ever had in my mouth,” Stanley teased.

“Obviously,” Lefou laughed. 


End file.
